Comfort and Love
by DreamerAlice
Summary: Ritsuka's mother is getting worse. Ritska is badly injured. Will Soubi get there on time? This is my first FanFic so R&R I would really like to know what you guys think of the story so far (sorry if it's a bad summary) I added a little mystery
1. Chapter 1

Ritsuka was heading home from school like any other day, but unlike any

other day he was dreading going home more than usual. As of late his

mother had gotten worse. It had gone from random beatings to weekly

beatings to every other day beatings. He had done his best in covering it all

up afterwards, with makeup, lots of bandages, and longer clothing he

seemed to have done a pretty good job in fooling everyone around him as to

what his life back at home was really like. He was lucky the weather had

gotten so cold because of the rain lately otherwise people would have been suspicious.

It was summer now after all.

Once he reached the front doorstep he considered turning back around.

"Maybe I could stay with Soubi." he thought "No, I can't, that would only

make things worse. Mom might kill me if I missed curfew". And he meant that

quite literally.

Swallowing, he went inside and tried bolting to his room to try and avoid his

mother. Just as he passed the kitchen a hand shot out and grabbed his

forearm. "Where do you think you're going?" His mother said in a low sickly

sweet voice. "Up to do some homework" Ritsuka replied trying to sound

polite. Like this was a normal routine that he was reminding her of. This

though did not sway her in the slightest.

"My Ritsuka would NEVER come home without greeting his mother first!

Where is my Ritsuka?! Give him back! You're an imposter! Give him back!"

She screamed. "If you don't give him back I'll kill you! I'll beat you until you

give him back!" She shrieked dragging him into the kitchen. She grabbed the

cutting knife that lied on the counter, as if waiting for its victim. Ritsuka

covered his face with his free arm, feeling the knife slash deep into it. "Give

him back! Give him back! Where is MY Ritsuka! YOU ARE NOT MY RITSUKA!"

she kept screaming. He felt her kick his shin bringing him to his knees. He

tried to fight back a little but was more concentrated on protecting his eyes

and head. Then suddenly she was on top of him. She held his arms up and

started cutting at his stomach. Ritsuka screamed, begging her to stop, as

salty tears ran down his face and into his mouth along with a metallic taste

that came up from his throat. This was probably the worst of this week; she

hadn't used a knife yet. Squirming free finally, he escaped as fast as he could

through the kitchen and up the stairs.

Though halfway up the stairs his mother got hold of his ankle and pulled him

down. This caused Ritsuka's jaw to slam against the stairs bringing up more

of that metallic taste to his mouth. Then all of a sudden the hand on his ankle

was gone. Ritsuka turned around to see that she had slipped on a pool of red

liquid and was now at the bottom of the stairs. This was all the time Ritsuka

needed to escape to his room and lock it. He slid against the wall holding the

multiple wounds on his stomach and sides. He was breathing heavy gusts of

air. "It's getting…a little hard to breath." he thought worriedly. He dragged

himself to the bed; he found that he was too dizzy and weak to walk.

Grabbing the cell phone Soubi had given him from the bed he dialed Soubi.

_Ring. Ring. Ring_

_Come on. Come on. Please Soubi._

"Hello?"

Ritsuka spoke between gasps of air. "Soubi… I-I need… y-your help…

please…" Ritsuka looked down, he had never seen so much blood in his life.

_Could people even bleed that much?_ he wondered gruesomely

"Ritsuka I'm on my way where are you?" Soubi replied hurriedly

"I-I'm at…home"

"Alright stay on the phone with me Ritsuka ok?"

"…"

"Ritsuka? Ritsuka!" Soubi screamed sounding terrified.

"…"

Ritsuka was now having trouble speaking, the phone had fallen out of his

hand and the next thing he knew was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that I hope this story is ok so far. Please review to tell me what you think of it and whether it's any good or not. Both compliments and criticisms are welcome! Well enjoy! ****J****Also thank you to my first reviewer! You made my day!**

RITSUKA POV

_Pain_. That was the first thing that came to mind when I woke up. My whole

torso felt like it was on fire with the pain. The second thing that I noticed was

that I could smell something sweet in the air. _Tea?_ Finally though, when I

opened my eyes I realized that I was in Soubi's apartment, lying on the sofa.

Not only was I lying on the sofa but the only items of clothing that were on

my body were my underwear and the bandages wrapped around my torso. I

guess this may have been necessary do to the condition I was probably found

in. Still, I couldn't help but have the word _pervert_ run through my head. _"Well _

_at least he covered me with a blanket."_ I thought a bit awkwardly about to try and sit

up.

Just then Soubi walked in with two steaming cups. "Ritsuka you shouldn't

move, you are not in the best of shape you know." Soubi warned coming up

next to me and setting the cups down on the coffee table. "Yeah no

di-"Suddenly Soubi gently pulled me into a hug. "Um… ah… Soubi…?" I could feel

the blush rising up on my cheeks. After all I was practically naked. Though

finally, after a bit of squirming I hugged him back still blushing. "Ritsuka, I

was so worried. You stopped talking on the phone and when I got there…

there was this huge pool of blood…I thought…" Soubi sounded as if he were

about to cry. "I-I'm sorry Soubi, I didn't mean to worry you." I was honestly a

bit surprised, I had never seen Soubi show this much emotion before. "No,

there is no need to be sorry Ritsuka; this is not your fault." Soubi replied "If

anything, it's my fault I should have been there to protect you. I am your

fighter and I am supposed to protect you from anything and everything that

could hurt you" Soubi said in a ruff voice. This accusation of himself angered

me. "Soubi, this is _definitely not_ your fault. This is just the result of my sick

mother and I'm still alive so you did your job. So stop worrying about the

'_what if's'_ because I know you are…" At this Soubi smiled at how well I know

him. "Also could I have my cloths back please? This is kind of awkward." I

said sheepishly. Soubi let go and looked at me. "Aww but Ritsuka you're so

cute!" Soubi whined jokingly. And suddenly Soubi was back to his old

perverted self. Once again a blush rose up on my cheeks. "I'm not cute." I

pouted. Soubi chuckled and replied "Oh, yes you are." He then left the

room before I could retort back.

SOUBI POV

I left the room to go fetch Ritsuka's cloths. _What am I going to do? I can't let _

_this happen again, but how do I protect him from his own home and only _

_family? Would he even agree to me taking him away from there?_ All these

thoughts ran through my head as I collected Ritsuka's now clean clothes

from the dryer. _I can't allow this to happen again…if I lost him… _I couldn't

even think about it. I had almost broken down when I saw him lying in the

pool of blood that was his own, and once again right in front of Ritsuka only

moments ago. _Ritsuka, you are the only one who could make me feel this _

_way. _I hadn't been that close to crying since I was fourteen. _Well going back _

_to the problem at hand, perhaps I'll just ask Ritsuka if he would like to stay _

_with me for a little while until we can figure something out._

RITSUKA POV

Soubi came back into the room with my freshly cleaned clothes. "Soubi you

didn't have to do that." I said slightly sighing.

"Do what? Didn't you want your clothes?"

"I meant you didn't have to wash them."

"Well I wasn't going to let you walk around with blood stained clothes."

"Yeah, but I could have done it myself you know."

"Not in your condition, besides it wasn't a trouble at all."

"Alright, well thank you."

Soubi came over and set the clothes on my lap. "Do you need help?'' he

asked. "No, I think I can do it on my own." I replied. I tried sitting up but

wincing, laid right back down after feeling a shot of pain run along my sides

and torso. Soubi seeing this asked again "Please allow me to help you, I don't

want you to be in any more pain than you already are." I gave a few deep

breaths; just doing that seemed to have taken the air right out of my lungs.

"O-ok" I replied once again feeling that blush creep up my face. Soubi

nodded and picked up my shirt first, sliding his hand under my back and

gently pushing me forward. Even at this small gesture I winced at the pain.

"I'm sorry" Soubi said seeing my reaction. "Its fine, it's better than when I

tried" I replied trying to reassure him. Soubi nodded again and slipped the

shirt gently over my head put my arms through the sleeves and pulling it

down. I was starting to feel like a kindergartener again when Seimei used to

help me dress. Setting me lightly back down Soubi grabbed my pants. This

didn't hurt so much as it was awkward, well at least for me it was. Who knew

what was going through that perverts head. Soubi simply just slipped them

on and allowed me to button them up; this much I could do on my own.

"Thank you Soubi." I said still slightly blushing "Of course, I just don't want

you hurting yourself." He replied giving me a small smile.

He handed me a cup of tea with a straw in it so I wouldn't have to sit up.

"Ritsuka, would you mind staying here for a while maybe? Even after you get

better so that we could perhaps figure something out so that this doesn't

happen again?" He asked looking me in the eye.

"Alright, I'll stay but we'll have to figure something out soon before my

mother realizes I'm not home."

"How long do you think that will take her?"

"Usually it takes her about four days."

"Usually?!"

"This sort of stuff does happen often you know Soubi."

Soubi looked horrified and possibly like he might faint. "Why didn't you tell

me this was happening?" he asked looking a bit hurt or was that concern?

"Well I didn't want anyone to get involved and I didn't want to trouble

anyone with my problems." I replied quietly. "Ritsuka you can tell me

anything, your problems are my problems because if I were to lose you… I

don't know what I'd do" Soubi said, honesty in his voice. "Ok" I said through

a yawn. "You get some sleep now and we can discuss this later." Soubi said

noticing this. "Ok" I repeated. Soubi started to get up to leave.

"Wait, Soubi?"

"Yes Ritsuka?"

"Could you stay with me for a bit?"

"Ok, I'll be right here."

After that I fell asleep, though unfortunately it was not peaceful in the least.

**Authors Note: Ok second chapter done! So what did you guys think of it? Was it cliché? Good? Bad? Well tell me what you thought of it and R&R! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hi again everyone! I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviews, I really appreciate it! Also thank you all for encouraging me to keep on writing! Well hope you enjoy! (Italics= the characters thoughts)**

RITSUKA POV

"You're not my Ritsuka! Where is my Ritsuka! You're not him!" I could hear

her screaming. I could feel the beating and cutting and pain running

throughout my body. I could see the blood, it was everywhere. But the most

terrifying thing of all was that I couldn't see her. I couldn't see my mother. I

couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. _I wish this could end. I don't _

_understand why this is happening. Why did the old Ritsuka leave? Why am I _

_here? I should have never even existed; the old Ritsuka should come back. _

_That would make mom happy and that would make this end. _These thoughts

ran through my head as the pain continued. Then suddenly, I felt a jolt and

then was hearing a different voice. "Ritsuka! Ritsuka! Wake up!" _Soubi?_

My eyes snapped open. I was breathing heavy and could see sweat running

along my arms. Soubi was leaning over me, hand lightly resting on my

shoulder. He had a worried expression on his face. "Ritsuka are you alright?"

he asked. I nodded still breathing heavily.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked

"For about seven hours, I'm sorry I fell asleep as well."

"Don't be sorry for falling asleep Soubi, I only asked you to stay for a while

not sit there and stare at me the whole time."

"Oh."

At this I laughed, an odd sound coming from out of me. _I can't even _

_remember the last time I laughed, and after a nightmare too. I must be losing_

_it. _Soubi smiled obviously pleased that he made me laugh. Though, his smile

was soon replaced with a serious expression.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm doing better."

"Do you think you would be able to sit up?"

"I think so."

"Could I try helping you first, I don't want what happened yesterday to

happen again."

"Um…ok."

With this Soubi placed his hand gently under my back again and sat me

slowly up, though this time I did not wince. "I think I'm doing a lot better." I

said with hope. "I am glad to hear so." He replied smiling. "Would you like

something to eat Ritsuka?" he asked. "Sure anything you have is fine." I

answered. With this Soubi grabbed a nearby pillow from the sofa chair and

set it behind me to keep me sitting up. Walking away to the kitchen he asked

"Are pancakes ok?"

"Yes" I replied.

SOUBI POV

As I walked away I wondered how we were going to prevent this from

happening again. _How are we going to keep his mother from going crazy _

_again? I- _we_ need to sort this out. We have four days before Ritsuka's mother _

_realizes that he's not home. _This was seemingly both a blessing and a curse.

_What kind of a mother doesn't check on her kid for _four _days? _Then again,

she was crazy after all.

Taking out the supplies needed for the pancakes I started to wonder if his

mother would even _care _if Ritsuka was gone. _I mean what is she so worried _

_about when he doesn't come home? Disappointed that she won't get to beat_

_him?_ I thought bitterly as I flipped the pancakes. Sighing I took a deep breath,

I needed to calm down. This was very unlike me. I needed to calmly think

things through. Being angry and bitter never solved a thing. _I need to help _

_Ritsuka. Right now I am not doing that._ I looked out the window, it was

raining. Finally getting two plates, silverware, and some maple syrup, I

headed out to give Ritsuka his breakfast. Though, as I approached the living

room I started to get a bad feeling. Walking in, I almost dropped the plates.

Ritsuka was gone.

RITSUKA POV

I stumbled through the rain. It was hard in my weak condition. I fell down at

least fifteen times on my way back home. _I need to get back. Before mom _

_figures out I'm not there. I know she usually doesn't check on me, but she _has

_gotten worse lately. She will probably check up on me more than normal. If _

_she finds out that I'm not there, she'll call the police, and then they will start _

_to look for me, then they'll arrest Soubi, and find out about moms _condition

_in the end… _I suppose it was weird, why would I care about her? I guess deep

down I wished that we could still be a family. She was all I had and I guess in

some way, I hoped that she would get better. _Though that hasn't been the _

_case lately…still…I just want a normal family. _Perhaps that was asking too

much. Suddenly, as I got down two streets, I heard someone shout out. I

turned around to see a drenched Soubi running towards me. Once he caught

up he pulled me into a hug. "What are you doing out here? You nearly gave

me a heart attack!" he seemed to be choking out the words, as if he were

about to cry. "I'm sorry Soubi, I had to go home before mom found out." I

said apologetically. I was starting to shiver from the cold. "What? I thought

you said… never mind let's just get back. We can talk about this there." He

said sounding confused and worried. "But…" I tried to argue. "No buts, we

have to head back before you catch a cold." He said with finality. With this he

put his coat around me and carried me back.

SOUBI POV

Once we got back I helped Ritsuka change into some dry clothes. He had to

barrow mine, they were big on his small frame but they would have to do.

_What was he thinking?_ I wondered. We both sat on the sofa. It was silent for

a while and it didn't seem like he was going to start. "What were you doing

out there?" I asked calmly. "I was going home." He replied quietly looking

down."Why?" I asked softly.

"I had to get home before mom found out."

"But I thought you said we had four days before she would notice"

"Yeah usually but she's been getting worse lately. She might check up on me

and when I'm not there she'll call the police. Then you'll get in trouble if they

find me. Not only that but they could find out what my mom has been doing

to me."

"Why don't you want them to find out Ritsuka?"

"She's the only family I have left."

After saying all that Ritsuka looked down. "Alright, but we'll find another way

ok? I don't want you to get hurt again." I said. _There has to be another way to_

_sort this all out. _Just then I thought of something. _This might just work! _I

thought a bit excitedly. _Though Ritsuka would have to be ok with it, but if he _

_does agree then this will definitely work. _"Ritsuka…what if she thought that

you were dead?" I asked a bit hesitantly. "What?" he asked confused, looking

back up at me. At this I explained the plan. After I was finished he looked

back down, seeming to be deep in thought. "Alright Soubi let's do it." He

answered looking back up at me. I smiled. _This is going to work. Well looks _

_like we will be heading over to Seven Moons Academy tomorrow morning._

**Authors Note: So you guys dying to know what the plan is? I know I'm evil, but keep in touch with the story to find out! I'm really sorry to do this to you guys but I just had to :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Heyo! Sorry to keep you all hanging. I've been busy with work and all. But yay chapter four! Well here is the next chapter so enjoy! :) let me know what you guys think of the story so please review (they are greatly appreciated)**

RITSUKA POV

We were in the back of a taxi at 10 o clock A.M. heading over to Seven

Moons Academy. The Academy was only thirty minutes away so it didn't

take too long before we reached our destination. I was still a bit sore but the

pain was tolerable. Though it took me about twenty minutes to convince Soubi

that I was alright, his original plan was to go by himself, but this was all

because of me. There was no way I was going to have Soubi solve all my

problems for me. That was my job. After Soubi paid the driver, we headed up

the steps of the Academy and entered. The place was bigger than I had expected.

It had a circular mahogany secretary desk in the center of the circular room.

The room branched off into many different corridors. I found it odd though

that they would have an institute such as this out in plain sight. I would have

assumed they would want it hidden from the everyday people that walked

about in the day. _Well I guess that doesn't really matter. We came here for _

_one reason and one reason only._

Me and Soubi walked down several corridors before reaching a door labeled

_Professor Nagisa. _Soubi knocked three times and waited patiently. When

there was no answer he knocked again. There was still no answer so Soubi

knocked again a bit impatiently. "Maybe she's not there?" I suggested. Soubi

stared at the door seemingly annoyed. "Yeah that's what she wants you to

believe except I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Soubi shouted the last part at the

door. We heard an "Oh dang it" from a female voice on the opposite side of

the door before it opened.

"What do you want?!" Nagisa snapped sounding annoyed_. "_We need your

help" replied Soubi calmly. "Ha! Why on_ Earth_ would I help _you_?" she

questioned. _She's not very nice is she? _I thought as she said this. "Please we

need your help, its important" Soubi tried out. "Maybe I would help you If

you weren't you" she replied in a clipped tone. _Or very mature for that _

_matter either. _"Alright what would I have to do in order for you to help us?"

Soubi asked. Nagisa smiled and thought for a moment tapping her index

finger on her bottom lip_. _"Hmmm… let's see…" She started though I was a bit

puzzled when a slight blush appeared on her face. "Ok I got!" she announced

"But before I tell you, you have to promise that you will do it." she said

looking straight into both mine and Soubi's eyes. "We promise" we said at

the exact same time. "Great! Alright well it's a bit of what I would like to call

a mission, you two have to get Professor Ritsu Minami to ask me out on a

date." she challenged, a light blush still on her determined face.

At this both I and Soubi were puzzled. "Alright we'll do it." Soubi replied.

"But first you have to start out on _our_ project or at least have it ready." Soubi

demanded. The Professor gave a huff. "Oh fine, what is it?" she asked. Soubi

looked her dead in the eyes and told her the plan we had discussed

yesterday. Nagisa looked slightly shocked but soon replaced it with a

business like expression. "Alright, I can have it done by the end of the day.

Maybe around…10 o clock? If not I'll have it for you by early tomorrow

morning." She replied. _Wow that soon? I wonder how she does it. _"That's

fine" Soubi agreed. With that we headed over to Professor Ritsu's office.

Though as we walked over I couldn't help wonder why Soubi looked so

nervous.

NAGISA POV

Once they left I blew out a sigh of relief. _Alright at least it's done. I mean, _

_better now than never right? Anyway I should probably start up and get all _

_my stuff ready. Although I find it both strange and ironic, Seimei had asked _

_me to do the same thing awhile back._ Well I guess the same blood gets the

same ideas. Although at least they didn't threaten to kill me if I told anyone

like Seimei had. _That guy gives me the creeps._

SOUBI POV

I hadn't seen my old Professor for years. Given this I was nervous not just

because of the length in time but because of what happened all those years

ago. _I can't worry about what happened in the past, I need to worry about _

_what's at present. _Finally, after going down a few halls we reached the

Professors office. I knocked and waited. A part of me wished that he wasn't

there so we could avoid this whole encounter, but the other part of me

_needed_ the Professor to open the door so I could help Ritsuka. A moment

later Professor Ritsu opened the door, when he looked up he smiled. "Ah,

hello Soubi it's so nice to see you again. Come on in." he said stepping aside

to let us in. I took Ritsuka's hand in mine and walked through the open door.

Professor Ritsu walked over to his desk and sat down. "Please make

yourselves comfortable" he said gesturing to the chairs from across his desk.

Sitting down I got right to the point.

"Professor I have a favor to ask."

"Oh, is that so, well by all means ask away."

"Could you take Professor Nagisa out on a date?"

"What?" The professor's smile turned into a look of shock.

"Well you see… we need something from Professor Nagisa, and she won't

help us unless we get you to go out on a date with her. So can you help us or

not?" I said it quickly. I just wanted this encounter to be over already so that

we could leave. I didn't like seeing those pinned butterflies again, I didn't like

seeing this room, I didn't like seeing his face. My old Professor smiled. "Why

of course, anything to help an old student, especially my _favorite _student." At

this I shivered, that horrible chill running down my spine like all those years

ago. "Besides this might be fun, Professor Nagisa is quite an interesting

woman." he added "Thank you." I replied quietly and with that I got up.

"Come on Ritsuka we should get going."

"Aww you're leaving so soon?" the professor complained

"Sorry but we really can't waste any time" I replied

"Well you can visit any time."

With that Ritsuka and I let ourselves out that chill still sticking to my spine.

**Ok all done, well this chapter I mean. It would be horrible if I just left it like this. Anyway hoped you all liked it, and I would like to thank promocat and all of my followers! Thank you for encouraging me to keep on writing this story! its an honor to know that someone likes this story!:) Please R&R and tell me what you all think of this story and how you think I can make it better. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey next chapter up! Yeah! (I'm so tired kill me) Woohoo! (I've been so busy lately I'm sorry it took me so long to write this) Well I hope you enjoy! Read it. Love it. If you don't criticize and tell me what the fudge I did wrong. Yum now I want a fudge brownie. I bet I made you want one too just now. Hehe. Enjoy! (No I am not bipolar just tired) R&R! ****WARNING: Emotional chapter!**

RITSUKA POV

After our encounter with Professor Ritsu we headed outside the building. Walking outside the summer breeze felt nice. Thinking back I kinda found it ironic. That the last day of school was the day my mother went totally wack, the day that could have been the last day of my life rather than the last day of 6th grade. I looked back at Soubi; he still had that sick expression on his face. _Is he feeling sick maybe? _Though something in me knew that wasn't it. He had looked that way the moment we headed over to Professor Ritsu's office. I wasn't stupid and I could make the connection. _Something went down between those two, but what I don't understand is the way the Professor acted around Soubi. It didn't seem like he hated Soubi. In fact in seemed like he adored Soubi more than anything. Though from Soubi's expression I could tell he felt otherwise. _

"So would you like to do anything while we wait Ritsuka?"

"Huh?" I was still in my thoughts at the time and only caught about half of that sentence.

"I said would you like to do anything? We have a few hours before we have to come back." He replied patiently with a small smile.

At that I smiled back. "Hmm…what about the park? I saw one not too far from the Academy on the way here."

"Sure." Soubi replied.

With that we started walking to the park. _Should I just ask him? I don't want to be nosy and rude but… I want to know more about him. It always seems like he's the one always helping me and knowing exactly how to take care of me. I want to be able to help him for once. I want to know what's troubling him and be able to help him with it. No matter what it is. _So I decided to ask him. "Soubi, is there something between you and Professor Ritsu?" Just then I wished I hadn't asked because Soubi looked like he was going to be sick again.

"Why do you ask Ritsuka?"

"Well you just looked a little sick back there was all."

"I'm fine."

"Soubi, I just want to try to help…so if there is anything you ever want to talk about…I'm always here for you". I said a bit nervous. I mean what was I supposed to say? I didn't know if this was a touchy subject for Soubi or not. Though, from the look on his face, it seemed like it was. "Why do you care so much?" he said quietly like he didn't mean for me to hear. But I did and frankly I was a little insulted and mostly angry.

Just like that my emotions went from worried and nervous to angry and I mean_ pissed_ _off_ angry. I stopped dead in my tracks and Soubi did too and looked back at me confused. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY DO I CARE! First off I don't think it's fair that you know almost _everything_ about me and I know almost _nothing_ about you! And second off I've never seen you look so scared before! I'm worried out of my mind for you Soubi! So don't give me that 'why do you care' crap! I love you Soubi! YOU MORON! That's why I care! So stop trying to be the hero all the time and let someone help you for once! YOU IDIOT!" By this point I was breathing heavy. Soubi looked at me shocked. "Did you…just say you love me?" he asked looking like he couldn't believe what he just heard. My eyes widened slightly at this. _Oh crap did I just say that out loud?! Damn it cats out of the bag I guess. _(Ya see what I did thereJ)

Blushing I looked down, anywhere but at Soubi. "Y-yeah I did." I replied. Suddenly Soubi had his arms around me, holding me in a tight embrace. "Ritsuka, that makes me very happy." I swear my face must have looked like a tomato by now and to make it better Soubi placed a kiss on the top of my head. "S-Soubi wha-um…I'm glad you're happy." I replied correcting myself. I was going to ask him what he was doing but that was pretty obvious and it seemed like it was just a kiss of gratitude anyway…right? Soubi held on for a bit longer before pulling back, he looked into my eyes and I looked into his beautiful blue ones.

"Ritsuka, I will tell you as much as I'm able to but not all of your questions can be answered for reasons I am unable to tell you. Do you understand? I love you as well Ritsuka and you must know that I would do anything to keep you safe." He looked so sincere and honest unlike _some_ times but if he says he has his reasons then... I suppose…I can let it go. _For now _I thought as an afterthought. "Alright Soubi, I understand." As I said this I realized we had reached the park. This park was much smaller than the one we usually went to, it had a playground, an open field, a small pond, and a few park benches. We sat down on one of the benches facing the pond as the sun started to set. Looking at the scene it was… very romantic. I sweat dropped. _What is this, an old romance movie?_ We sat there for a bit before Soubi looked to me. "So Ritsuka, what do you want to know about me?" he asked a small smile placed sweetly on his lips. "Um…" I still really wanted to know what was between him and Professor Ritsu but…I was afraid it was too much of a personal question. _I want to know you Soubi but I feel like I am unworthy of anything you give me even though you've already given me so much…I still feel like even the smallest question is too much to ask you or anyone for that matter. I don't deserve it. _

I asked anyway because I was selfish but even knowing that…I wanted to know Soubi. "What went on with you and Professor Ritsu Soubi?" I unintentionally asked in a quiet voice. Soubi visibly stiffened, his slight smile going down just a fraction. Looking down he took in a deep breath. "Me and the Professor…he…h-he was my first I guess you could say, but there was no love involved what so ever. He…" At this point Soubi was choking up. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was crying. This shocked me I had never seen Soubi cry before. I placed my arms around him in attempt to try and comfort him. I could feel him shaking as he finished his sentence. "He…raped me." At this my eyes widened. _Oh Soubi…I had no idea…I'm such an idiot. _I tightened my arms around him and let him cry into my shoulder. I didn't tell him I was sorry or that it was ok like the way people do because in the end those words don't change the past and they don't make the pain go away. Sometimes all a person needs is for someone to listen and let them know that they are _truly_ loved (and not in an obsessive way). So that's what I did.

"I love you Soubi."

SOUBI POV

I couldn't believe how easily I cried. I was very emotional lately. It was probably fifteen minutes before I stopped and pulled back from Ritsuka to whom I was very grateful to for the shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this Ritsuka." He looked at me with puzzled eyes. "Soubi you don't _ever_ have to apologize for telling me your feelings or problems, I wish you would let me know you more, so that I can help you just as much as you help me." I smiled down at him, he was so cute. I couldn't help it. I leaned in to place a kiss gently on his lips. When I leaned back he had the cutest blush gracing his cheekbones. "Thank you Ritsuka." With that I placed my arm around his shoulders and we looked up at the sky. The sun had already set with the time that had passed and now there were billions of stars out. We watched them for hours just like that or at least I had. I guess Ritsuka had passed out at some point with his head resting peacefully on my chest.

At 10 o clock I didn't bother waking Ritsuka up. Even though he was no longer in any physical pain he still needed his rest to recover from his injuries. So I carried him bridal style back to the Academy where we went to Professor Nagisa. When I reached the office Ritsuka was still sleeping so I held him in one arm while I knocked on her door. About a minute later Nagisa appeared holding a large black duffle bag in which she handed to me. "Well done boys! Wait is he dead? Oh no just sleeping. Alright well a job well done! I got a date this Friday! Well good luck to you bye!" she said in a cheery voice before closing the door. Duffle bag and Ritsuka in arms I headed out, set the bag down, and called for a taxi to pick us up. _Ritsuka is so light it's like carrying groceries. _This probably having to do with the fact that Ritsuka was _afraid_ to eat while at his mother's house. Every time I thought of that woman my blood felt like it was boiling. As the taxi pulled up I thought to myself. _Do not worry Ritsuka I promise you won't have to deal with that ever again, not as long as I am around._

**Authors Note: So how 'bout it huh? Awesome? Ok? Bad? R&R and tell me what you all thought of it. Thanks! Also I know I typed this differently so let me know if you want me to type it the way it was before or if you like this way better. (I want to know which way you find easier to read)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note- Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing! I truly appreciate it! It means so much to me. So sorry it took me awhile to write this chapter. Please forgive me! Anyway enjoy the next chapter!**

RITSUKA POV

I woke up and found myself staring at the ceiling. _Wait a second what happened to the park? Oh! I fell asleep! Shoot!_ I bolted up. I was in Soubi's apartment. Not only was I in Soubi's apartment, I was in Soubi's bed! I looked to my left where Soubi lay sleeping. I could feel the blush rising up on my face. _More importantly though_, _what happened with the Professor? Did we get what we needed? _I looked at the time. It was 9am. _Soubi must be really tired. He never sleeps in. Maybe I could make breakfast for us. _With that I carefully got out of bed and headed into the kitchen.

Though, when I got there I saw a big black duffle bag on the table. _Is this it? _I wondered as I walked pass it to the fridge. I grabbed four eggs and some bread. _I think I'll make some scrambled eggs and toast. I hope he likes it. _Putting the supplies on the table, I grabbed a pan and the toaster and set to work. _Jeez I'm acting like such a girl. "I hope he likes it?" _Once again I blushed. _And what's with all this blushing lately?! _As I fussed over the food and my thoughts I missed the fact that someone had come up behind me. Too late I felt two arms encircle my waist and pull me into a hug.

"Ah! Soubi! H-hang on a minute!"

"I am hanging on. I'm hanging on to you."

"S-soubi…that's not what I meant and you know it!"

He chuckled turning me around and started kissing me. I have no idea how long we stood there doing that but by the time we were done the smell of smoke was in the air and the eggs were burnt. "Ah! The eggs are burning!" I quickly ran over to the pan, taking it off the stove and turning the stove off. I put the eggs on a plate and glared at if it were the eggs fault that they burned. But really I was glaring at the eggs because I knew I was still blushing. I really didn't want him to see me blush and then tease me about it.

I guess the good thing was that the toast was ok. _And that he kissed me._ I thought silently to myself. "It's alright Ritsuka, I'll eat the eggs." He said with a smile as I turned back to him. "Soubi, you don't have to eat them on my account. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to waste them." I apologized looking down. After a moment of silence I felt those arms encircle me once again, except this time it was more of a gentle and comforting hug.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything Ritsuka." Soubi said softly into my hair, right between my cat ears.

_He's still probably worried about me. Do I really deserve this much attention? This much love?_ It was something I was still not used to. This love I could only get from Soubi. So I hugged him back. And for the first time in what seemed like a long time, I buried my face in his shirt and cried.

SOUBI POV

After some time I started to feel something wet on my chest. When I looked down I saw Ritsuka crying. This worried me. "Ritsuka, what's the matter? Are you alright? Tell me what's wrong! Are you still in pain?!" I said in a panic. I didn't know what was wrong. _Was it something I did? _I thought worriedly kneeling down in front of him. "N-no I'm fine Soubi, nothing is wrong. I-I am just so happy is all." He replied. And I realized this when he looked up me and smiled, that he was indeed happy. I sighed inwardly of relief. _I'm so glad he is alright. _I smiled back at him because more than anything I wanted Ritsuka to be happy and to be loved. _Even if it was part of Siemei's orders, these are orders I didn't need. I would have done it anyway. I would go against everything I was trained to be for Ritsuka. If it meant that he would be happy. _I had known this part of me for a while now and at first I was shocked, that I would do something or even think something like that. But I knew as I watched Ritsuka try to make the eggs we burnt _somewhat _edible, that this was the _true_ way I felt.

RITSUKA POV

After finishing the burnt breakfast that was surprisingly not too bad, we headed over to the table with the duffle bag on it. Soubi and I sat at opposing sides of the table, staring at the bag. "So I'm assuming this is it?"I questioned, not taking my eyes off the bag. Like it might just get up and walk out the door, my only chance. That is without getting my only family sent to jail. "Yes" he replied looking serious. "Can I…can I take a look?" I knew what was inside but I was still curious. Soubi nodded and with that I unzipped it and took a peek. _Wow, Professor Nagisa is _good. I thought impressed looking it over.

Today is the day. We were going to do it. Though I had my doubts I really didn't know what else to do. I knew this whole thing was very selfish of me. I should have done what any _normal _person would have done and just called the cops on my mom or the looney bin. But I couldn't. It felt…wrong. I knew how crazy that sounded, but she was still my mother, still my family. I just hope she reacts ok to this.

I had already talked to both of my best friends, Yuiko and Yayoi. They had agreed to keep it a secret. Also after the whole thing was settled I would start to be home schooled. All of this thanks to Soubi, who I would be living with for now on. With everything set up and ready all we had to do was place the fake me in my room and make it look like I had bled to death. Then hoping my mother would be her usual delirious self when she found the body, either 1) Tell the police officers I had committed suicide 2) Hide the body and tell the school I had transferred (possibly to another country) 3) Turn herself in out of guilt. I would let her choose her own fate, if she wanted to hide what she had done then I would let her hide, if she wanted to turn herself in then I would let her do so. It was her choice and I was going let it be up to her. There were probably a thousand other possibilities as to how she could react but at least I would be out of the picture. I am sure that would at least make her happy.

And with that, we grabbed our things and headed out. Soubi with the black duffle bag and me carrying some extra supplies. It would be about a half hour walk, not only that but I was nervous. Very nervous. This was going to be a long walk.

**Authors Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I got really busy with work and life etc. Anyway thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my story! It means the world to me!:) So hope you liked it, R&R, and give me feedback if you can spare a moment or two.****J****(Sorry its such a short chapter)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: Alright sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. (Can't wait to know what you think of it!:) (As always) Ps: my parents are divorced so I'm on vacation again as soon as I update this. I officially HATE vacations! I'm a workaholic I know plus I have 10 other stories I'm writing that are non-fanfiction related so yeah I'm so sorry this is taking so long to write. But I bet none of you guessed this would happen! Enjoy, cry, be shocked, and review!**

RITSUKA POV

We were walking to my house. The walk feeling endless. With me carrying the backpack Soubi gave to me in which held extra supplies and Soubi carrying the black duffle bag. As we walked down through the streets I had a million questions running through my head. _What if this doesn't turn out the way we thought it would? What if she already knows I'm gone? What if she knows this is a trick? What would happen if she found out I was actually alive? Would she call the police? Would she hide my fake corpse in our back yard if or when she found it? And if she hasn't checked on me yet how long until she would? Would she even check? Would she even bother or care to check in the first place? _

All these questions and we were not even half way there yet. I guess Soubi noticed my worry because he asked "Are you alright?" I looked to him; I wanted his opinion on this. "What if something goes wrong?" Soubi didn't miss a beat. "No matter what happens, I will keep you safe I promise." How could he say things like that? He always says this and has always gotten me out of things alive but… what if some day he can't keep his promise? I mean not because he didn't want to but because he simply didn't have the power to? Promises can always be easily broken, even if we don't want to break them. Of course I didn't tell Soubi this, I knew better than to argue about this with him. So I simply nodded and kept walking.

Once we reached the house I felt slightly better from Soubi's words. _Soubi wouldn't let anything bad happen to me. I just need to stay close to him and I'll be fine._ My self-reassurance faltered as I looked into the drive way, realizing that my mother was home. I could feel the blood drain from my face as I recalled our last encounter, in detail. _What if we run into her? _At the not so pleasant thought my blood chilled making me feel as if a cold blanket had been wrapped tightly around me. The feeling was practically suffocating.

Finally reaching the landing that lead to my room Soubi lifted me up onto his shoulders with ease and with both me and bags in tow started climbing up onto the landing. Gently placing me down along with the bags, Soubi opened up the already unlocked window and slid inside. After a deep breath to try and ease the nervous butterflies, I followed.

As soon as I stepped into the room I knew something was wrong. For the smell of something rotting invaded my senses. I almost doubled over to vomit at the horrid smell. Soubi held his shirt up to his nose to try and block out the smell, I followed his lead and did the same. "What is that?" came out my muffled voice. Soubi looked to me the same question in his eyes. The room looked the same as when we left other than…my eyes widened in horror as I realized… the door to my room was wide open. The lock to the door broken and lying on the ground. The plan had failed before we even started. She knew I was missing and was probably the police as we stood there if not already. But as we stood there I knew she wasn't calling the police, because the house was completely quiet. Not a muffle of a person talking or the always there sounds of my mother cleaning and cooking. Something was seriously wrong here. There was some horrible smell in the house and it was as quiet as death itself. This gave me an even more horrid realization. Forgetting the smell, the plan, my fear, in which was replaced by an even greater fear, I darted out of my room, through the door and down the stairs. Stopping at the kitchen doorway where I stood frozen and more horrified than I've ever been in my life.

SOUBI POV

Ritsuka had run out of the room suddenly. I guess he had come to the same conclusion as me. I ran after him, hoping to catch him before he reached what was obviously on the first floor. Though I was too late because when I finally caught up to him, he seemed to be rooted to the spot staring at something in the kitchen with a look of horror on his face. I ran over to him covering his eyes and hugging him to me.

Before us in the kitchen the smell was stronger. The smell of rotting flesh. Ritsuka's mother was laying there, stomach looking as if it was ripped out, eyes unseeing with her mouth open. Her expression twisted in fear. Blood was everywhere. Smears of it were on the kitchen counter and on the dining table, but most of it was on the floor. There was a great pool of blood and bits of rotting flesh everywhere. To top off the sickening scene were flies that flew and landed on the corpse that was Ritsuka's mother.

Feeling nauseous I pulled both my eyes and Ritsuka away from the scene. I think Ritsuka must have been in shock before because now that I had pulled him away from the scene and up to his room he started sobbing. I pulled him into my lap where we sat on the bed as he cried into my chest. It broke my heart to see Ritsuka this way. I had to get Ritsuka out of here. Picking both Ritsuka and our now no longer needed supplies up, I headed back out the window. Carrying a crying Ritsuka, along with everything else back to my apartment.

-Time Skip-

Ritsuka had fallen asleep by the time we got back. I set him on the couch placing a blanket on top of him. With that I went into the kitchen and leaning against the counter dialed the police with the report of a murder.

**Authors Note: Ok so sorry it's a pretty short chapter but I'll get back to you as soon as I can!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys I have a question. Is this getting bad? because I don't want to write some crap story. If that last chapter sucked please tell me through reviews. I can change it into a more happy outcome so vote on that or something. Its not that I don't know what to write next I'm just not too sure about it because usually there are reviews telling me what you all think. I'll update as soon as I can it just might take longer considering schools back and everything. God I need coffee well for now I'll get back to writing and hopefully I can get this next chapter updated within the next few days.


End file.
